<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haitulan by Dd_Cliff1995 (Dd_Ridge1995)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629419">Haitulan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Cliff1995'>Dd_Cliff1995 (Dd_Ridge1995)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Language - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I felt like posting it here, ILL FORCE IT DOWN, It's a language, it's like trying to shove a straight rod down a curved pipe, not fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Cliff1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an entire language I created out of boredom<br/>(its a WIP, obviously)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grammar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WATCH ME WIP-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>* Grammar (It’s Important)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-pen</span>
  </em>
  <span> is added to the action of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hes </span>
  </em>
  <span>becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hespen</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone/something is doing addition. Like work becomes working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-uer</span>
  </em>
  <span> is added when a word has an occupation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiess</span>
  </em>
  <span> becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiessuer</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone/something is an actor. Like work becomes worker. (or just the equivalent of -er)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’q</span>
  </em>
  <span> is added to a plural to make it a multiple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snhu </span>
  </em>
  <span>becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snhu’q</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as it is a multiple. Like how apple becomes apples. (-’</span>
  <em>
    <span>q</span>
  </em>
  <span> make the kuh sound)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-’</span>
  <em>
    <span>qre </span>
  </em>
  <span>is added to a base word to show ownership, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dok </span>
  </em>
  <span>becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dok’qre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your becomes yours. For this, there is no word for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers, or theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the language, it would be the base word added with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>qre</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the end. Example, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raes jad </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Fuora’qre,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It is hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For ownership of my, mine is </span>
  <b>
    <em>mitz’qre, </em>
  </b>
  <span>as </span>
  <em>
    <span>mitz </span>
  </em>
  <span>is my, along with the addition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ß makes the ‘ss’ sound, and doesn't require any special formatting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ge-, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haitulan equivalent of English </span>
  <em>
    <span>re-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-’</span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Haitulan equivalent of English -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sadness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kra’had</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-’</span>
  <em>
    <span>ro, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haitulan word for less, equivalent of English -</span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’ila, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haitulan equivalent of English -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’sa </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haitulan equivalent of English -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if the word ends in a vowel, remove that vowel and add -’</span>
  <em>
    <span>sa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it doesn’t, just add -’</span>
  <em>
    <span>sa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’fa </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haitulan equivalent of English -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’jahio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no English equivalent, is said after a word when saying you like something, example, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Da hasla’jahio! </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘I like blue!’ It’s informal.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>-’Jahalo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no english equivalent, is said after a word when saying you like/love something, example, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Da hasla’Jahalo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘I like blue.’ It is generally spoken, unless it is said for ‘love’, not shouted, and is formal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘jahio </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jahalo </span>
  </em>
  <span>are said in first person, and never used to imply someone likes/loves something. For example, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do da’Jahlo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘You love me’ is grammatically incorrect, instead </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do ninjera mitz </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the correct way of saying ‘You love me’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are no m/f/n words in Haitulan, they’re words, they don’t need any more pressure put on themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contractions are not used in Haitulan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the love of god, your name stays the same in every language, I don’t want to hear “BUt In JaPANeSe!”, this isn’t Japanese people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vowel use is the same for english, a e i o u y, but also including j.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Capitalization is used only for nouns (including the few formal words) and the beggining of a sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-’dra </span>
  </em>
  <span>is added to the end of a question, example, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tyo do’dra.”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> meaning ‘Will you?’, thus removing question marks entirely</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A - Ei (ay)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And - K (kay)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About - Tasee (tas-ee)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above - Zai (zai)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across - Setu (set-oo)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also - Hita (he-tah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Act - Fieß (fee-ss)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actor- Fießuer (fee-ss-oo-er)*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actual - Feswo (fehs-woah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Active - Naip (nai-puh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Activity - Naipen (nai-pen)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Add - Hes (hess)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addition - Hespen (hess-pen)*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afraid - Notau (No-ta-u)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After - Jaqu (jac-u)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again - Jatu (juh-too)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Age - Nosa (no-suh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ago - Noso (no-so)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agree - Dieß (dee-suh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air - Allo (al-lo)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All - Eis (eyes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone - Dassa (das-uh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along - Musio (moo-see-oh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already - Dariqa (darr-ee-kuh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always - Figasen (fee-gah-sen)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am - Tor (tore)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amount - Nekalo (knee-cal-lo)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An - Os (oh-s)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry - Osqa (oh-s-ka)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another - Osbais (oh-s-bye-ss)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answer - Ostar (oh-star)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any - Osta (oh-s-tuh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone - Osvis (oh-s-vee-s)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything - Osmysua (oh-s-mee-su-uh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anytime - Ostoma (oh-s-too-may)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appear - Shiyay (she-yay)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apple - Taplle (taugh-puh-ell)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Area - Corisor (core-ee-ss-or)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arm - Pora (pour-uh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Army - Jesendwieluer (he-yes-end-we-ill-oo-er) (force-wielder)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around - Haruio (harr-oo-ee-oh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrive - Lusier (loo-ss-ee-rr)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art - Tagiqa (tag-ee-kuh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As - Liho (lee-oh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ask - Senchey (sen-ch-ay)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attack - Kaso (cass-ough)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt - Tala (ta-la)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autumn - Genevo (jen-vough)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away - Vika (vee-ka)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>